crossed_realms_vrfandomcom-20200215-history
3/29 Intro
Kyrio03/29/2019 Kyrio might normally have second thoughts at this point, but something about Remy has always struck him as trustworthy, Ever since they first met. Perhaps they really were kindred spirits, somehow. Either way, whatever it was draining from him, he let's it go. Airyuu03/29/2019 --She watches a few more moments, then trails fingers across her eyes, they return to normal... but... stone keeps creeping up his body... he doesn't feel as 'held in place' as he had been buuut... well, stone legs make it hard to move-- Kyrio03/29/2019 Kyrio blinks, "H-huh?" The dragonling finds he can still move a few things but he's losing them steadily, "Oh, this is... slower than I expected." Airyuu03/29/2019 --she goes "Well, it'd be quicker if I maintained eye contact. But I thought you'd have fun this way. Once the change starts, intertia keeps it going." The change makes it's way up to his waist and starts creeping down his tail. X00703/29/2019 "You doing alright there Kyrio? Everything good?" Ed asks, making sure it was going according to plan. Kyrio03/29/2019 He flushes a little bit as the area between his legs smooths over and his tail stops responding to him, "Y-yeah... hehe this is... pretty great honestly." The graying blue lizard says, "How long will this last..?" Airyuu03/29/2019 --she goes "Well, a player can wait until the status is cured, or can just choose to die and respawn." the feeling creeps on up his torso towards his arms. Kyrio03/29/2019 "O-oh..." Kyrio smirks, "I guess that makes sense." "We really should... invest in.... ailment cures..." he says, as the stone creeps up his neck and seals off his throat. Airyuu03/29/2019 --She pulls up a potion. "Fortunately, there are Stone Cure potions" it starts to run down his arms... and up his neck. Kyrio03/29/2019 "Bury it." Kyrio chokes out. "Make it... an adventure. If they... want to. If not.... it's just... e.... x... p" The stone covers his cheeks, and creeps towards his eyes. Airyuu03/29/2019 --Stone creeps over his fingers and up his head. "My, aren't you feeling adventurous." She looks down. "Hey Eddie, can you pass along a message for me?" Kyrio03/29/2019 Kyrio just winks, his smile wide and chiseled in stone. Airyuu03/29/2019 --She leans in to kiss his nose, just to mess with his expression before his eyes fully harden.-- X00703/29/2019 Ed nods, before looking at the kiss, and laughing. Kyrio03/29/2019 Kyrio raises a brow but is otherwise unaffected. Probably because he's basically stonefaced now. Airyuu03/29/2019 --She goes "Tell them that they can find a stone cure potion in West Cave. And if need be, he still has potions." She points at his satchel which isn't stone. "He doesn't need to be able to move to take one." X00703/29/2019 Ed nods, and heads towards the others. Airyuu03/29/2019 --She watches him go, then peeks at the statue. She taps his nose with a claw. "You just relax, I'm sure you'll find being inanimate makes that easy if you let it." She rolls her eyes "Believe me, I've been all manner of... ahem. Nevermind." Kyrio03/29/2019 The statue doesn't respond. Obviously. (That's a really nice note to go to bed on ) Airyuu03/29/2019 --She vanishes to hide the potion-- (I'm probably gonna be sleeping soon, too, guess you'll have to just stay that way for a bit) Vulptor03/29/2019 (he better, Dalim has plans ) Airyuu03/29/2019 (Perching on him and pooping?) Kyrio03/29/2019 (stay away from me bird) Vulptor03/29/2019 (better plans than that) Pixelnator03/29/2019 There's a rustle in the night as a lone rodent scurries up to the statue in the middle of town. It glances around for a bit before its outline begins to shift, taking the shape of a dragonling strikingly similar to the statue in front of it. After one last glance around to make sure the two are alone, it sighs and sits down next to its inanimate counterpart. "Hey uh-" It blinks to itself and rubs its throat a bit. "Oh god talking feels weird..." It quietly sound out a few vowels and tongue twisters to itself under its breath before sighing and flopping onto its back on the ground, head leaning against the foot of the statue. "Sorry, I uh... I was watching and saw what happened to you. Which is... kinda convenient I guess. I wasn't sure how to have this conversation and this makes it really easy on my part, so..." Pixel holds up its hand against the sky and stares at it for a bit. Inspecting the nails and making a fist a few times. "...sorry. I've been kind of a dick ever since I got here and didn't stop to consider how others, especially you, were feeling. Instead I was too focused on," it chuckles a bit, "well, dysphoria I guess? I pretty much immediately proceeded to look the proverbial gift horse in the mouth when I arrived. Seeing Amber and the anole guy transform made me kinda... I dunno." It sighs and folds its hands behind its head. "I was only seeing the negatives you know? And I mean having hands again is really neat and playing charades was getting kinda old, but you know. You didn't have to do that for me and you still did. So I dunno. I felt like I needed to just center myself again I guess. And apologize for being a jerk and making things rough for you. Besides," it lowers its voice to more of a whisper, "truth be told I used to get petrified by 'accident' all the time back when I first played this thing. Wanted to get my hands on Milican's Sword too but never got around to it. I don't know where but somewhere down the line I kinda lost sight of the part of me that knew how to have fun I guess." It gets up and dusts itself off a bit. "So, um... Yeah. Sorry. I promise I'll try and relax. And... Well, you can smack me for this later I guess..." The knockoff dragonling looks around one last time and then gives the statue a big hug, before turning back into a rat and scurrying off again! (I accidentally the Discord word limit) Kyrio03/29/2019 (that was very sweet and while I'm not entirely sure what my current level of awareness is, I think that probably made a statue happy. :) ) X00703/29/2019 (Aww.) Kyrio03/29/2019 (also may I just say how much I appreciate you sticking to the it pronouns this whole time? X3) Pixelnator03/29/2019 (It just feels fitting considering my class is 'alchemical construct'. And yeah, Kyrio not hearing any of that is a calculated risk because if he didn't then nobody will ever know :v) Kyrio03/29/2019 (Pixel is also now replacement Kyrio for the duration of this quest. :P) Vulptor03/29/2019 (d'aww y'all) Pixelnator03/29/2019 (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7UTfR_Kp_WA) YouTube ProZD chrom in smash (Just need to find me some blue paint and I'm set) Kyrio03/29/2019 Kaa will understandibly find the statue of a kobold in the center of the town square. It does look strikingly like Kyrio in a rather casual stance. The expression is... Mischievous? It's grinning with a cocked brow. Kyrio's satchel is slung over his shoulder again presumably thanks to Remy's assistance but it's face betrays no sense of life or awareness. Usually a petrified player or mob would still have their tag above them but things in town tend to be a little more .. real. So there's really no telling if this hunk of stone was ever anything else. Malc Modnar03/29/2019 Kaa chuckles and shakes her head, muttering something about "bloody lunaticsss" as she begins to coil around the reptilian statue. Once she's wrapped most of the way up, she sways, using her long, muscular grip to haul the statue slowly to the ground. Kyrio03/29/2019 Despite being a small creature, being rendered in solid granite easily makes the statue 90 to 100 pounds heavy. Perhaps not quite as unweildy as a Tank player, but it takes some effort to move it with finesse Vulptor03/29/2019 (*finesssssse) Malc Modnar03/29/2019 "D@^n lizard boy, lay off the junk food," she hisses, shifting herself around to put most of her body beneath where she's leaning, like a spring.(edited) Kyrio03/29/2019 It takes some effort, but eventually you manage to start dragging the statue along. It's a little easier once you get some momentum. The potion satchel rattles a bit but otherwise also seems to be safely transported. (Or I guess at this point you've just tipped it over?) Malc Modnar03/29/2019 (Just tipping it!) Kyrio03/29/2019 The statue has tipped over and is couched in your coils. Malc Modnar03/29/2019 With a frustrated rattle, she heaves the statue onto its side, catching it in her coils and gently lowering it to the ground. Kyrio03/29/2019 That statue is now resting on the ground, all horizontal like. The statue's pose and weight distribution makes it difficult to balance on its side without being held up by something. The tail might prop it up a little, but there's no telling how much weight it can take before breaking off.(edited) Malc Modnar03/29/2019 Kaa looks her... handiwork... up and down with a satisfied huff, then slithers off to go find the bird. He can figure out the rest. Kyrio03/29/2019 A statue of a dragonling is now more or less planted face down in the dirt in the middle of town. Huzzah. Vulptor03/29/2019 The bird flies over, observing its new position. "...showoff." He mumbles to Kaa. He decides it'd be easier to bring the cobblestone pavers to the statue than to bring the statue to the cobblestone. Something's gotta prop it up, afterall. Pixelnator03/29/2019 There's the sound of someone clearing their throat an a white copy of the dragonling that's currently spending quality time as rock walks up to the pair. "...so uh, what exactly are you guys doing with our showpiece?" Vulptor03/29/2019 "Making pizza." Kyrio03/29/2019 The granite dragonling unceremoniously sitting with its tail in the air has no response to such tomfoolery Pixelnator03/29/2019 It just sorta stares at the bird with a baffled look. "Piz- huh?" Malc Modnar03/29/2019 Kaa turns towards the newly-minted dragonling. "Piksssel? That'sss a new look." Pixelnator03/29/2019 It waves back and nods a little. "I mean I'd say it's just me cramping Kyrio's style, but yeah. Being able to just say hi to you guys again is," he smiles, "surprisingly nice really." The dragonling walks over and gives the snake a little pat on the head, crouching down as necessary to match her height. "And um... Sorry for biting you yesterday."(edited) Malc Modnar03/29/2019 Kaa looks away. "I wasssn't aware that wasss you," she says, glancing down at the bite mark on her hide. "It... wasss probably dessserved." "Sssorry for melting you," she adds. "And turning you into foo- a rat." "And... jussst..." Pixelnator03/29/2019 The pirated copy of Kyrio just places a finger on her nose. "Don't. It's fine, really. I've had a rotten attitude about this whole thing from the start but I'm getting used to it. And also now that I have hands again..." It leans closer and gives the snake a big hug! Vulptor03/29/2019 Dalim smiles, waiting a moment before offering his explanation. "We need to get everybody together to figure out what we'll be doing here. Right now we're all running around like chickens with our heads-" Dalim pauses, deciding that metaphor was a bit discomforting now. "...well. The best way to do that is dinner." "Everybody likes pizza." "Pizza without a brick oven is heresy." "Propping up Kyrio and using it as a roof above paver stones is the best we're getting for that." ZiggyMoo!~03/29/2019 The caracal would approach the bootleg kyrio, the petrified kyrio, along with the big venomous snake as she would let out a soft cough. Clearing thier throat a bit the cat would take a deep breath would try attemtping to speak. “Henlyo Freyndo! Did nyai hear you say ssomethin aboot pizza? Stiyll learrrnyan how to squeaks.” Pixelnator03/29/2019 "Dude, that's evil. Just using the poor guy as your oven?" Pixel grins back at Dalim. "Gonna be honest, I kinda love it. Wish I had a camera so we could show him pictures later~" Vulptor03/29/2019 Dalim chuckles. "I don't suppose anybody here is an artist?" He glances at the cat, a bit warily because bird. "Yeah." Pixelnator03/29/2019 It turns to face the carcal, having not noticed their approach at all. "Huh? Oh, yeah. I think birdo here is our designated iron chef, but I'm happy to help out any way I can. Also wow, you're picking up the speech thing fast. I could not get the hang of it at all."(edited) Pixel just shrugs at Dalim. "I mean I dabble?" Kyrio03/29/2019 This would be a prime time for Kyrio to speak up, too bad you only have a statue of him Pixelnator03/29/2019 "Speaking of..." It walks over to the statue and looks for the sword. "Might as well borrow the stabby thing while our friend's respecced into 'class: oven' " Drake the Zevashi Roach03/29/2019 (as far as I know Drake still has his sword. Never traded hands.) Pixelnator03/29/2019 (It shows up on Kyrio's inventory which is where I checked ^^; ) Vulptor03/29/2019 "...You should probably take the potion bag too. Would be bad to bake that." Kyrio03/29/2019 (Yeah, I assumed Drake handed it to him at some point. It would have been odd if Kyrio just ignored him) Drake the Zevashi Roach03/29/2019 (Fair.) Pixelnator03/29/2019 It nods and unfastens the strap on the satchel, slipping it from around its counterpart's torso before setting it aside. Giving a little pat to the statue as it redoes the pouch on itself. "Should I start going by Kyrio now, seeing as I seem to be getting all your stuff~?" Kyrio03/29/2019 The statue is inaudible because its snout is in the ground. Also it's a statue.(edited) Pixelnator03/29/2019 "What's that? Little Timmy's trapped in the well? Oh no!" Vulptor03/29/2019 Dalim flaps over to the paved street, and works on prying up some stones with his talons. ZiggyMoo!~03/29/2019 ”Eeyyve beein duwang some readeng and talkd to da emmpeesees.” Still the caracal would be trying thier best and while they have progressed a bit they probably couldnt pronounce overly conplex sounds. Still the caracal would approach the statue and stare at it for a moment. “Deeew uew think wii shuld do sumethang abut this kyrio statue?” Vulptor03/29/2019 The Kicking Bird struggles to drag the paver across the ground. Pixelnator03/29/2019 The white dragonling shrugs. "I think there's a plan to get some potions to turn him back, and if that fails the kitsune lady has a plan B? Right now I'm kinda just treating this as a fun teambuilding exercise by," it taps the inanimate statue on the back of its head a few times", our fearless leader here." "Oh, do you need a hand Dalim? Er, figuratively I mean. Or literally!" Vulptor03/29/2019 "There is a literal aspect, yes." He turns to the caracal. "A group went out to the basilisk cave. You could probably try to catch up with them, if you don't run into any... Rangers." Pixelnator03/29/2019 The dragonling very very quietly hums the Power Rangers theme to itself... Airyuu03/29/2019 (Amber went to help out getting a cure, though I promised TRubbol we'd wait on that for him) Kyrio03/29/2019 (I don't mind hanging around) (Being petrified gives me an excuse not to obsess over this RP too :P) Vulptor03/29/2019 (Dalim's pizza snobbery is rooted in my own and my favored recipe can take a day anyways :P) Airyuu03/29/2019 (Until someone uses 'Animate Golem' on the statue and makes Kyrio their slave) (.. I might have had a basilisk type character before who stoned people and then made them into golems) Kyrio03/29/2019 (You have very lovely ideas) Drake the Zevashi Roach03/29/2019 Exiting the blacksmiths shop for the fourth time and taking the time to look around and take in his surroundings. In the midst of piecing things together and remembering, his hand moved to slap his 'forehead.' "Its called a FORGE!" He announced to no one in particular. Pixelnator03/29/2019 (initiates secret plotting to spec into geomancer somehow) X00703/29/2019 (tempted to spec into basilisk or dracolisk to take advantage of this) Vulptor03/29/2019 Mafia mom has dragged a paver over to Kyrio. "Could somebody help me prop him up?" he asks. Kyrio03/29/2019 The 100 pound slab of stone is uncooperative. Airyuu03/29/2019 (Man, so lazy, won't even cooperate) Drake the Zevashi Roach03/29/2019 Blinked towards the... Mafia mom? Abd shifting over towards them, axe settled along his back. "When did we get a Statue?" He asked, pondering it as he leaned down. Lizard Tank should have the strength for this, right? Kyrio03/29/2019 (He is rather Swole) Pixelnator03/29/2019 (an ole swole anole) Vulptor03/29/2019 "Careful, that's Kyrio," Dalim says as Drake pretty easily lifts it. Dalim pushes a couple stones underneath to get sufficient ground clearance. Drake the Zevashi Roach03/29/2019 Slowly blinks as he is told and glances over the statue. "This is Kyrio...?" He asked. He seemed taken aback by that statement. "The he'll happened? Why? How!?" He settles the statue and just... Stares at it for a little bit. Pixelnator03/29/2019 Pixel shrugs. "Basilisk. There's a group heading for a cure, but the kitsune said she'd get us one if they don't manage it. Besides, judging from his expression Kyrio doesn't seem to hugely mind." Drake the Zevashi Roach03/29/2019 Slowly blinks again as he looked over the statue. "That just..." He paused a moment again while adjusting his footing. "That looks odd. Like it was done on purpose? Or perhaps forced?" He went on to say. "Either way it uh..." He didnt really know what to say or how to express himself here but. Drake did seem downright sad about it. Pixelnator03/29/2019 The homunculus sidles up to him. "Aww, he'll be back, don't worry. He's just had a rough past few days and wanted to take some time off. A bit unconventionally I guess, but hey." It gives Drake a little nudge and lowers its voice. "Besides, I am admittedly somewhat curious on how that feels. As a player it was pretty much just a forced pause screen."(edited) Vulptor03/29/2019 Dalim starts loading some wood into the edges of the space. "It was his idea, it sounds. I guess we can ask Remina if we see her before the others get the potion anyways..." "...but for now, I'm taking full advantage. Anyone have a light?" Pixelnator03/29/2019 Pixel pats its nonexistent pockets. "Left my lighter in my other pants, sorry." Kyrio03/29/2019 (if @X007 isn't around you can probably still say Ed helped with fire)(edited) Drake the Zevashi Roach03/29/2019 Shook his head a moment and gestured towards the blacksmiths shop. "Pretty sure you could get fire from there but yeah." He went on to say. He gave the Homunculus a pat or two before turning towards the bird. "Though.... Why? What are you doing?" X00703/29/2019 (I think someone mentioned I had gone with them to the cave.) Vulptor03/29/2019 (I got the impression he had but I don't think you've said what he did) "Ah, yeah, they should have something." Dalim flies towards the smith, calling back, "And we're making pizza." X00703/29/2019 (Yeah, never mentioned it myself.)(edited) Kyrio03/29/2019 (Derp) (up to you, really. Maybe you just took a nap in the forge again and they assumed you left :P) X00703/29/2019 (I'll go with that.) Kyrio03/29/2019 (lizards are very nappy) X00703/29/2019 (It's really cold out there for a fire lizard!) (Forges are cozy~) X00703/29/2019 (Wait, aren't salamanders amphibians...?) ( ) Kyrio03/29/2019 (aren't dragons fake? :V game developers don't care) X00703/29/2019 (lies) Kyrio03/29/2019 (You can fluff yourself as amphibian if you wanna tho) X00703/29/2019 (dragons are very real) (nah, lizard is better) Kyrio03/29/2019 (Gunna be hard when you evaporate the water is all) Vulptor03/29/2019 (how can you fluff an amphibian they don't have fur) Kyrio03/29/2019 (you don't want to know) Drake the Zevashi Roach03/29/2019 Shaking his head a bit and moving back towards the Blacksmithing to grab some stuff.- he was about to go exploring, but then remember the discarded pile of stuff. "Wait..." He turned, and looked toward said pile. Moving towards it to see what he could find. (If you can remember what waa left behind- I'd appreciate it!) Kyrio03/29/2019 (Beginner Ranger gear, Presumably mid game Apothecary gear, Beginner wizard gear. Off the top of my head.) (Don't recall everyone's starting classes, but I think it's mostly robes and leather)(edited) Airyuu03/29/2019 (Ed's gear burned up) Drake the Zevashi Roach03/29/2019 (Something like a trench coat- cloak. Pouches and a couple of bags?- Anything armor or weapon related?) Kyrio03/29/2019 (Oh yeah, there was fire) (My bow should still be in there, at least a sword or two. And certainly a couple magic staves) Drake the Zevashi Roach03/29/2019 (Okay. So anything against Drake literally looting all of this stuff to forge new shiz with?- Magic Staves aside) Kyrio03/29/2019 (I'm not attached to any of it. Malc/Kaa might want to have her potions stuff since she still has alchemy skills.) ZiggyMoo!~03/29/2019 (I was a beginner summoner Drake the Zevashi Roach03/29/2019 Gathering up what he could and adjusting himself- He started carrying everything back to the Forge- Which had basically become his home and his past time. If need be he'd make more than one trip back and forth. Vulptor03/29/2019 "I spy something starting with... V!" "Oh, it's a formless Void!" "I got lucky. OK, time to really stump myself... V!" Kyrio03/29/2019 Not much is happening within the void. Though you can at least confirm one thing, Kyrio's not there. Vulptor03/29/2019 0:03 0:02 0:01 Poof! Dalim is here. He takes a moment to get his plumage in order, then flaps back towards Kaa and Ed. Terra03/29/2019 I place the helmet on my head and quickly turn it on. "The new update is finally out! I can't wait!" I think to myself. It had been months since I last played, and I had been itching to try out the new face scanning system and to explore the new areas. The game flashes to life, showing me the familiar title screen. After struggling for a moment to remember my password, I log in and start a new character. Once the face scan completed, the lines between reality and the game blurred heavily. Of course, I was used to this as I tend to get immersed really easily in these sort of things. So I think nothing of it in the end. I fade into existence in the center of Convergence, one of the new towns in the update, dressed in a starting level robe with basic leather accents, a witch hat that folds down behind my head, and a wand in my hand. I take a moment to get my bearings and look at myself. I groan. "Fucking game didn't save my gender choice, did it?" I say to myself frustratedly. I was given a male starting avatar. "I deal with this irl. I don't want to deal with it in game too! Dumb facial scanning bullshit." At this point, I'm just talking to myself in the middle of the town square, drawing looks from the nearby NPCs. My ranting is interrupted, however, as my body starts to glitch out. I try to check the in game HUD to check my ping, but it won't open. "What the hell?! What's going on?" (Did I do good?) Kyrio03/29/2019 (Looks alright from here. Though I'm not sure if anyone's available to help you right this second ^^ A quest sort of just started. Maybe @Airyuu can have Remy pop in if she has the time and energy to do so.) Pixelnator03/29/2019 (I can wander over too. Pixel is technically within earshot to hear the exclamations) (Up to you!) Airyuu03/29/2019 (I'm gonna be focusing on my little adventure for the moment, if someone else wants to handle it? Pixelnator03/29/2019 (Sure thing) Terra03/29/2019 (I can wait if you want to focus on the adventure) (No problem here whatsoever) Malc Modnar03/29/2019 (A few points: bodies are always scanned in, so no character customization. You also do not experience any physical sensations or undergo any strange effects until you drink a potion.) Airyuu03/29/2019 (It's okay, people know the rules, I am not the only one who can do things) Kyrio03/29/2019 (My character normally would, but I'm petrified right now Also would be less inclined to offer a TG than others) (Go for it pix ^^ be the substitute Kyrio you were born to be :3) Pixelnator03/29/2019 (Any do-nots or yes-dos in terms of transformations?) (And yup, embracing the role already ;p ) Terra03/29/2019 (Not a fan of equines and bovines tbh, and would prefer something furry. Of course, if its okay with you, I'd like a TG as well since I'm a trans woman.) Pixelnator03/29/2019 (Sure thing!) Terra03/29/2019 (Sweet!) Surrii03/29/2019 I had just finished choosing my class for this new MMO I had heard about. I figured it wouldn't hurt to give it a try, so I started with the safe choice of a paladin. Oddly enough there didn't seem to be a tutorial, so I attempted to log off momentarily and google it... but I couldn't seem to.....(edited) Pixelnator03/29/2019 There's a yawn as an alabaster coloured dragonling saunters into view. Sitting down on a rock along with a pouch that seems to be holding bottles of some sort given the melodic jingle echoing from it as the creature takes a seat and waves. It's definitely odd, considering it's not standard monster behaviou- "Sup. I'm a GM. You've kinda stumbled upon a testbed area. How goes?" Ah. That certainly explains things. Admins getting the special skins, how typical. Terra03/29/2019 I stop fumbling around with trying to get the menu open as the dragonling speaks to me. "Uh... testbed area? I just spawned here." I look around at the people around me a get a bit embarrassed. If this dragonling was a player, then how many of them were too and heard me just now? Despite it glitching every couple of seconds, my face is clearly a bit pink with a blush. I look back at the dragonling in front of me. "Well, if you're a GM, can you help me out? I think I'm lagging out of the game, and the menu won't open for me to troubleshoot my connection." Pixelnator03/29/2019 The... player? nods. "Mmh, yeah. This town has some weird errors that we're trying to sort out." It hops off the rock and approaches, rummaging the pouch around its shoulder as the sound of clattering glass rings out. "Do you happen to have a favourite colour? I think I've got a pink one here somewhere, but there's like a bunch." At this point it becomes obvious that the bag seems to have a variety of potions inside, all coloured different colours. Terra03/29/2019 "I guess, pink." I look at the other player. I don't remember this cosmetic existing back when I played regularly. "Wow! I wonder how much gold they had to pay for that?" I think to myself while fiddling with the wand in my hand a bit nervously. I try and bring up some small talk while they dig through the pouch of potions. I can't help but feel kinda awkward after my little scene a moment ago. "Soooooo.... how's the game been the past little while? I've heard a lot of good things recently." Pixelnator03/29/2019 The dragonling looks up and chuckles a little, pulling out a pink and a pale green potion. "Oh, it's gotten pretty good. Though it seems to divide opinions a lot so don't take my word for it. Also the changes definitely take some getting used to, but it's for your own best really. You get a better experience if you embrace the new stuff instead of clinging to the old. Or that's how I've come to feel about it anyhow." It offers up the two potions, one in each hand. Up close it's pretty clear this guys not actually a dragonling, seemingly made from some sort of white almost gumlike material. "Just pick one. Should help with the UI issues. I mean we usually try to give people as much a choice in this as we can, but well... They're unlabeled potions. Still, it's a sort of gesture to let you pick one from multiples." It smiles again, as reassuring as it can. "What's your name by the way?" Terra03/29/2019 "Uh... Terra..." *I say while thinking over my choice. I reach out and take the pink one from your hand and eye it over. Its definitely new to me. I nearly drop it as my hand glitches for a moment, but thankfully, my other one stayed solid. "How exactly is a potion supposed to help solve a UI issue?" I think to myself. "Glitches just keep getting weirder and weirder." I pop the cork from the bottle, give it one last look over, and down it quickly. I could swear for a moment that I could taste the last little bit of it as it went down my throat. "What's your name?" I say after clearing my throat instinctively. Pixelnator03/29/2019 It definitely has a taste to it. Something that's very much not a thing considering the VR headset Terra is wearing has no real way to transmit the sensation of something like that. The dragonling takes a step back and sits back down again "Pixel, hi~ And...", it slinks down its shoulders and lets out a heavy sigh. "Sorry. I've not been entirely honest with you. Mostly, but not entirely. It's not really nice, but it's best we get newcomers to drink a potion as soon as possible. Especially given the alternative." Strange. There's a tingling sensation in Terra's fingers that seems to slowly be spreading. And looking down at them, their hands seem... fuzzy almost? It's like it's suddenly harder to tell where their outlines are. "The most important thing is that I'm here to help. We all are. And we've all had to go through what you're going through now. I'm not gonna go anywhere and will answer all your questions, so try to stay calm, yeah?" Terra03/29/2019 "I feel funny... What's happening?" My legs start to get shaky and weak causing me to drop to my knees. My wand clatters onto the ground next to me as I hold a translucent hand to my head. "P-Pixel? What did you give me to drink?" I reach forward and try to steady myself onto the side of the rock you're sitting on. My stomach feels like it's swirling inside me as the pink potion starts to take effect. Soon after, the feeling starts to spread throughout my body bringing with it my regular senses. Suddenly, I can smell the area around me. I can feel the ground beneath my feet and knees. And I can taste the aftertaste of the potion on my lips. "Help me please... I'm scared..." Kyrio03/29/2019 ( @Surrii , you're going to teleport here but do you mind if we wait until Terra is done?)(edited) Pixelnator03/29/2019 The dragonling gets off the rock and crouches down next to Terra. Gently wrapping its arms around them as it holds their head against its shoulder. "It's okay, just take a deep breath. You'll go through some changes, but the potion helps you acclimate. I'll explain it to you in more detail after you feel better, okay?" The almost electrifying sensation meanwhile just keeps slowly wrapping itself around Terra's body. Surprisingly, as off-putting as it is, it is at least warm. A small comfort as it slowly engulfs them completely, making Pixel's hands pass through the air as it sighs and takes a step back. "Sorry. Based on what you said when you logged in, this is probably even worse for you than it was for someone like me." Once their entire body is covered, Terra can feel their form shift. Collapsing into itself as their ankles shift and twist. Blank, white fur slowly emerging from the previously vague and glitched out shape as a somewhat garbled out UI pops open in front of Terra's eyes. One that Pixel doesn't seem to be able to perceive at all. FEET ---- Plantigrade / Digitigrade (edited) Surrii03/29/2019 ( I don't mind)(edited) Terra03/29/2019 "What?! WHAT THE FUCK?!" I try to say this out loud, but nothing escapes my lips. I try and struggle against... whatever this is... to the best of my ability. Which is zero ability at this point. NON-ACCEPTABLE RESPONSE. PLEASE SELECT FROM AVAILABLE OPTIONS. The voice echoes loudly in my head and causes me to wince. Its not noticeable to anyone but me. My eyes glance up at the UI and lock onto Digitigrade which causes the UI to disappear. RESPONSE ACCEPTED At this point, I notice the fur sprouting from my body, and my eyes go wide. If you could read lips right now, you'd probably see the longest line of curse words you've ever heard or seen. PLAYER STRESS RISING. CALMING PROTOCOL INITIATED. Another wave of calm and warmth washes over me, making my eyes flutter a bit as I feel my muscles relax and my fear slowly start to fade away. Airyuu03/29/2019 (The MMO has built in swearing censoring, so you'd find yourelf either being sensored, or as some people are doing, making up their own curse words) Pixelnator03/29/2019 The supposed dragonling nods and sits down on the grass in front of them. "Ah, it's probably stared giving you choices right now. Probably as good a time as any to explain things. This town is... Well I think the way it was explained to me was that it's a dimensional crossing. I'd have opened with that, but, well..." It chuckles a little to itself. "Not a lot of people are going to believe that right off the bat. And I'm sorry to say but as soon as you entered the town, your ability to log off has been cut off and you've been on a timer, which is why I had to get you to drink that potion as soon as possible." Another dialogue window pops up for Terra, their feet by now having reshaped themselves into a pair of digitigrade ones. COLOUR AND PATTERN --- R: [ ] | G: [ ] | B: [ ] Pattern: Countershading/speckled/striped/gradient/socks/pearlescent (edited) Vulptor03/29/2019 A cranelike shape circles overhead, watching the respawn zone. It seems to be tended. The fire never got lit... so it pays a visit to the forge. Pixelnator03/29/2019 Pixel nods a little to itself. "Just try to relax and choose something that you like. It's better than panicking and ending up with something you don't, take it form me."(edited) Vulptor03/29/2019 The bird from before returns to drop a burning stick on pyre under a stone statue of some Dragonling, then flies off with only a nod at the TF victim. Terra03/29/2019 I try and focus my breathing in addition to the help the system is giving me. I have to trust your words since they're the only ones I've got. I eye over the socks choice and think white. While as for the main color option, I think of my favorite shade of pink. The UI fills in automatically with the correct numbers based on my thoughts. The fur continues to spread and slowly starts to shift to the colors I chose. My face, although much calmer than before, is still one of confusion and concern. APPLYING SELECTIONS Pixelnator03/29/2019 And as the colours flow into Terra's shape, they can feel their arms reshaping themselves into a thick, firm pair. Tiny blunt claws emerging from the tips as their build settles onto a short and stocky one. Unlike the dragonling in front of them, their build is a bit more athletic and fit as Terra suddenly feels stronger. And then a slider pops up. One that seems like a welcome sight amidst the confusion and uncertainty. Especially considering how much Terra's body feels like their own now, as opposed to a virtual avatar. GENDER Male <----------|----------> Female (edited) Terra03/29/2019 The slider moves almost without me trying to make it. It pushes itself all of the way to the Female side before closing. ACCEPTED My body starts aching as the changes continue to spread. A look of shock washes over my face again as I feel my whole being shift. Despite that, everything is starting to feel.... strangely right all of a sudden. Like my body is how it should be. I shake and spasm as more changes pass over me. They are slowly becoming more and more comforting in a way. Almost as if I'm... safe? For the lack of a better term. Pixelnator03/29/2019 Pixel remains quiet, though does smile a little. Mostly to itself more than anything. It's not an easy process, but seeing Terra relax does make the dragonling feel... Well, it's not really proud per se, but definitely in that area. The sort of warm buzz you get in your chest when you see someone else's mood improve. Terra on the other hand can feel the last surges of change coming. The warmth of the transformation now completely having overcome the uncomfortable tingling sensation. It feels fluid. Elegant. Like wrapping yourself in a soft blanket. It's almost unsurprising to her as she feels a tail start to stretch out behind her. Options popping up both to style her ears into long and soft droopy ones, almost like a rabbit, or to short and pointed more canine ones. The tail likewise seems to come with a variety of options to set its length and fuzziness, with one option being a more sleek and slender and another being thicker and more fluffy. EARS ---- Short/long TAIL ---- Short/long/soft/sleek/elegant (edited) Terra03/29/2019 SELECTION MUST BE MADE By this point, I had my eyes closed and was basking in the warmth of the changes. The UI's voice bursts out and temporarily breaks that peace for me. I take my gaze and center it on the short ears choice. The option fades away with another confirmation notice from the voice. I think the other set over before settling on a long, thick, and fluffy tail. I wiggle it in anticipation and happily await the system to continue. (Sorry for taking a bit. Had to throw out the trash) Pixelnator03/29/2019 (No worries!) The last few changes seem more akin to touchups, her face taking on a vaguely animal like shape as her eyes take on a solid and uniform color, lacking a distinct iris. She's clearly anthropomorphic, but it's difficult to pin down an exact animal. It is, after all, a fantasy monster. And with one final ding, she feels everything snap into place, as new stats appear in front of her: Level 1 Monster Class: Gremlin Skills: ---- - Artificer. - Two-handed weapons. - Sense Metals. (edited)Pixel just sorta blinks. "Um... Okay, so it's not a cat. Dangit. I thought I had a pretty solid guess..." Kyrio03/29/2019 Unrelatedly, a stone statue of a dragonling/kobold is looking pretty toasty off in the distance. Pixelnator03/29/2019 (the exact appearance is pretty much up to you Terra, so you can tweak it as you like!) Vulptor03/29/2019 In blissful ignorance: Kyrio gained Resistance lv 1! Kyrio03/29/2019 (I'm going to take that :P) Pixelnator03/29/2019 (You just want to hug the firelizard |3 ) Kyrio03/29/2019 (shhh) Terra03/29/2019 "Gremlin?" I stare at the screen in front of me until it fades away. "What the #@&$ is a Gremlin?" The sound that comes out of my mouth instead of that word is akin to some weird combination of a growl and a honk. Likely some other language spoken by Gremlins. Before I can process what's happening, I'm dropped to the ground suddenly which knocks the breath out of me. "&#$!" I stand up and dust my small body off. Surprisingly, I find it easy to stand and use my long, fluffy tail to counterbalance. Although, it is a bit difficult for a moment as my clothes from before are now hanging onto me loosely. "Pixel? What was all of that? And where can I get clothes?" My eyes light up when I hear my voice. It's high pitched, adorable, and most noticeably feminine. "I-I'm a girl? I mean I was a girl before, but..." I stammer in disbelief. Kyrio03/29/2019 (ooh this one will probably be fun to draw.) Terra03/29/2019 (Wait? You're gonna draw her?) Kyrio03/29/2019 (maybe. I've drawn almost everyone else at this point. I may make it a pay-what-you-want thing if people are interested) Pixelnator03/29/2019 The dragonling walks up to her and helps back on her feet. "Let's just go one thing at a time, shall we? We can head off to talk with the others if you like, and I can't really promise I'll know the answer to all your questions, but yeah. You're a girl. Congrats~" Terra03/29/2019 "Y-yeah. You lead the way." Pixelnator03/29/2019 It nods and leads her off towards #crossed-realms-city Drake the Zevashi Roach03/29/2019 (@Surrii @Farnix I am home bound. Go ahead and pm me your do/donts and suggestions. Likewise go ahead and post your intros and I'll respond once Im set.) Farnix03/29/2019 It had been a long day at work, but Farnix was finally ready to try that new VR MMO he'd heard about. Having decided to try a healing class, he selects "Priest" from the menu that had appeared after he put on the helmet. As a bright light fills his vision, Farnix closes his eyes, only to open them moments later, finding himself standing in an empty field. "Huh, it dropped me in the middle of nowhere. I was expecting some sort of a tutorial." "Oh well, I guess I'll head towards the nearest town." After taking a few moments to figure out how to open his map. Farnix heads off towards the dot marked "Convergence". Surrii03/29/2019 Surrii seemingly popped into existence with map in hand He stared around him in surprise Drake the Zevashi Roach03/29/2019 As the two 'newbies' came into being- Right in the middle of town, at that! Various shops and other things around them, and what appeared to be a Kobold statue on fire nearby- But that much wasn't important. What was- Was what appeared before the two of them! Surrii and Farnix both spawned in next to each other, a black shadowy figure appeared before the two. Draped in darkness and shadows pillowing off of his form, but, there was no sense of 'evil' or ill intent emitting from this being. It's face covered, and the shadows began to diminish as he landed on the ground before them. If nothing else- it looked like a scholar, draped in a simple brown robe covering his entire being. It's hands though, were the only thing visible. "Greetings..." 'He' started- The black shadows vanishing completely and he seemingly manifest completely before the two of them. "And welcome to 'Convergence!' I must say, sadly- There's things you must know, and things you must do before you may proceed from here...." (It's my time to shine! <3) Airyuu03/29/2019 (+5 dramatic damage) Terra03/29/2019 (Good luck!!!) Surrii03/29/2019 "So what do we need to know..?" Farnix03/29/2019 "Seems a bit dramatic for a tutorial." Kyrio03/29/2019 (who's this douchebag?) Farnix03/29/2019 "Oh, Hello" Farnix says noticing Surrii. "Are you new as well?" Terra03/29/2019 walks past on my house search and smiles a mischievous but friendly smile at the two new players before heading off Surrii03/29/2019 "Yeah, gotta admit the game's got some serious bugs considering how popular it is." Drake the Zevashi Roach03/29/2019 "Oh, believe you me- This is no tutorial..." The figure began to speak again, looking over the two of them. "What I am about to explain to you is what other's may already know- Or, were thrown into the fray. Luckily for you two- I'm here." He stepped closer, and his shrouded head canted to the side. "Well... For starters- You may notice you may not log out...." He went on to say. "And if you do not create a new avatar for yourself, you may wind up losing yourselves... And that is what we must do-" Surrii03/29/2019 "Define losing ourselves please?" Farnix03/29/2019 "Wait, we can't logout? That's like that plot of that terrible anime. Or that other, better anime." Drake the Zevashi Roach03/29/2019 His attention turned towards Surrii. "A mind cannot go long without a body to inhabit.- As such, we don't want you losing yourself that way, do we?" Assuming Farnix was likewise listening to his explanation- He reached into his sleeves, and produced several different looking potion bottles. "So, to rectify this- You must choose. It's randomized, but, I can assure you if you choose similar colors, you may get similar results..." There were six in total- Two red, two black. And two blue. Kyrio03/29/2019 (or the abridged version of the first one that's way better) Farnix03/29/2019 (it really is) Drake the Zevashi Roach03/29/2019 (Sssshhhhh) (Don't spoil the plans!) Surrii03/29/2019 "So we're effectively going to die if we don't drink a potion?" Surrii paled Kyrio03/29/2019 (you will cease to be! you will be an ex-parrot!) Drake the Zevashi Roach03/29/2019 Nodded once or twice. "Yes... To put it into simple terms. But!" He raised the six bottles. "The experiences will be worth it. And the friendships you forge may stay forever if and when you leave eventually. But that is much later, as time has a different affect 'here' and 'Reality'. For now, you must choose." Terra03/29/2019 (The abridged version is fucking gold) Kyrio03/29/2019 (okay I feel bad being a peanut gallery right now. I'mma go do dishes |3) Surrii03/29/2019 "I'll let the other guy choose first." Farnix03/29/2019 "We're either still in the game, in which case this doesn't really matter, or this is real, in which case I sure as hell don't want to stop existing." "So I guess I'll take a black one."(edited) Surrii03/29/2019 "I'll take a red one then." Drake the Zevashi Roach03/29/2019 "You both must choose-" He went on to say. Upon hearing Farnix's choice, he shifted, and passed one of the black one's towards them- And then turned completely towards Surri. Upon hearing he wished for the red one, he gave the red to Surrii. "Drink. And you'll get into your new avatar's, whatever they may be-" He went on to say. The rest, he put back into his robe's. Surrii03/29/2019 "This is a permanent thing right? No going back?" Drake the Zevashi Roach03/29/2019 "Yes. But-" He raised a hand. "Your final form is not set in stone. You'll be able to adjust yourself within reason. And you'll change the more you experience." Surrii03/29/2019 "And this'll just affect our avatar right?" Drake the Zevashi Roach03/29/2019 "You'll become your avatar- And it'll only affect your avatar...." He went on to explain. "As long as you're here, you will be your avatar. You are not alone however, and some, are looking for ways to 'free' themselves..." He gave a nod once or twice. Farnix03/29/2019 "Well, I'm not about to stand around asking questions, risking non-existence. Bottom's up" as Farnix drinks the potion. Surrii03/29/2019 "Okay." Surrii downs his own potion Drake the Zevashi Roach03/29/2019 His gaze shifted towards Farnix as they downed the black potion- The taste was rather sweet, and welcoming. Odd, however. As it settled and his body adjusted, he could already feel the affects starting to take hold. "I'd suggest removing your belonging's and your gear-" He went on to say. The same could be felt with Surrii. His tasted a little sour, but wasn't overwhelming. Salty aftertaste, as it went down and settled in his being. And again, he felt the affects start to go from there. Surrii03/29/2019 Surrii quickly removed everything that he felt comfortable removing Farnix03/29/2019 "If you say so." Farnix sets down his staff and removes his robe, but leaves his undergarments on(edited) Drake the Zevashi Roach03/29/2019 With their belongings stripped and off to the side- In nothing but their undergarments, the being bowed before the two of them. "I shall stay long enough for you to finish changing- And try my best to answer any other questions you may have. For now- Try not to freak out too much...." -Farnix felt an urge to rise to his toes tugging while sensations rolled through his body. The ground beneath his feet could be felt along his soles. The dirt, gravel- Everything. More so, was the odd sensation of his feet lengthening beneath him, sliding across the ground while his toes flexed and began to meld together rather rapidly. A black hue spreading over his limbs. -Surrii felt similar in his hands. Fingers bunching up together- At least two, anyway. The air and wind kissing at the skin while a brown hue spread over them, finger tips brushing along his sides should he move or sway them, or even explore while two fingers melded together, the rest feeling independent, but together. Glancing at them revealed webbing growing in between each. Farnix03/29/2019 "This feels weird. What the heck was in that potion?" As Farnix rises onto his quickly disappearing toes, he's having trouble keeping his balance. He falls forward, catching sight of his now blackening arms as he reaches out to break his fall. Surrii03/29/2019 "Not exactly the feeling I was expecting... sorta like my fingers are falling asleep..." Drake the Zevashi Roach03/29/2019 "Your avatars...." Dimina said simply, tilting his head. "I believe I explained this...." -Farnix's feet double in length, toes melding into two toes digging into the floor as the black hue spread over his feet and legs. As he falls forward to catch himself, his arms take on the same black coloring, fingers beginning to meld and thicken into two- Thumbs, likewise, thickening and pressing to the ground and forming into what appeared to be claws sprouting from fingers and toes. His backend started to swell and expand, undergarments straining to contain the growing mass behind him. -Surrii's sense of sleeping fingers became less of that fact, and more like he can feel everything else, and less of the controller he had at home. Like he was being brought into the game from the real world. As the brown hue spread, fur began to sprout and wash up over his arms and hands, each finger tipped with a claw while webbing formed between his three fingers, less so along his thumb and hand. His feet, he felt, were doing much the same, toes melding with webbing forming in between~ Even with padding forming beneath each limb. Surrii03/29/2019 "I'm getting an aquatic vibe... not the most comfortable feeling.." Farnix03/29/2019 Feeling the increasingly uncomfortable pressure near his rear, Farnix quickly fumbles to remove his undergarments. However, being unpracticed with his new digits, he fails to remove the clothing before his newly formed abdomen tears through them. "Yeowch!" Surrii03/29/2019 "Woah man!" Drake the Zevashi Roach03/29/2019 Dimina watched between the two of them- Tilting his head and shifting a little closer. He didn't quite help them, but, he was reassuring. "It's alright you two." He went on to say. "This is simply the process to settle in. You'll survive, learn and live...." -Farnix felt his abdomen swell out and grow behind him rapidly, taking up space and weighing him down. As a result, his legs bulked up and grew thicker, broader! Not to mention his sides began to tingle and nubs began to press out themselves~ Growing, expanding and swelling into new limbs each. Three fingers much like his hands attached to each new limb, while his body adjusted and flexed once or twice to even things out. -Surrii felt a similar distinction. Not quite as extreme as Farnix's, but still, he felt his back end swelling with what felt like a tail rapidly growing behind him. Before long his undergarments were torn open to allow room it to grow. Within no time it grew and brushed along each of his legs, which he felt was growing fur all along as well. He felt it- Along his legs, his tail. His tail. The fur continued to grow along his body as it slimmed, narrowed- And he even felt his form... Shrink, just a bit. Slimmer. More agile. Surrii03/29/2019 Surrii held the tatters of his pants and exclaimed: "Oh no no no, that's a bit too weird thank you!"(edited) Farnix03/29/2019 "What the heck am I turning into?" *Farnix feels around his backside, trying to get a sense of what just tore through his pants." "Is that bug butt?!" He looks at his extra set of arms. "Am I turning into a bug?!" Surrii03/29/2019 "Uhhh, spider by the look of it..." "I can't get a good look at me, what am I?" Farnix03/29/2019 "An otter I think?" Surrii03/29/2019 "An otter...?!" Drake the Zevashi Roach03/29/2019 "Yes." He stated simply, glancing between Farnix and Surrii for a moment or two. "This is part of the plan.- Don't worry, as I said. You must remain calm, and settle. Take it in stride, it's not a permanent condition..." He went on to explain. "And... Try and enjoy it if you can.- You'll be here a bit until things are figured out." -Surrii's change came rather quickly to it's end at this point. His face starting to push out in front of him! Whiskers pulsing from each cheek and upper lip while his nose turned a rather black hue. Scents, sounds and other sensations rolled through his system as feeling came to his 'avatars' form. His ears sunk inwards, leaving smoothing, almost glossy fur in their wake- Although they were still there, and he could still hear. An otter. -Farnix meanwhile, felt his body adjusting more. As his body came to finishing it's change, his face started to adjust and push out a tad. His eyes flexing once or twice, before two, three more pairs grew and appeared around the original pair- His vision splitting, but, it wasn't as disorienting as one would think. As if it were... Natural. Fangs filled his maw as his face pushed out bit by bit in front of him, padipalps forming along each cheek and closing in around his lips. At least he didn't lose his mouth. The black hue spread over him, before his changes likewise finished! A Spider indeed. Surrii03/29/2019 Surrii snatched up the Paladins cloak from his discarded gear and quickly tied it around his waist as a replacement to his pants Farnix03/29/2019 Farnix starts to put on his robe before realizing there was little chance it would still fit(edited) Drake the Zevashi Roach03/29/2019 Waiting for them to settle in and adjust- He glanced between the two of them. "Now that you have your avatars- You'll survive. And this is much like a game- You'll gain experience. Level up, gain abilities, learn... And as said- This is not your final form. You'll be able to change as you progress to better... 'Fit' your play style..." He pauses a moment, and nods. "Now, is there anything you wish to ask of me before I take my leave?" Kyrio03/29/2019 (did you give em monster classes?) Surrii03/29/2019 "If this is just as a game, that means we'll be forced to fight right?" Drake the Zevashi Roach03/29/2019 (I forgot to put that in! OJARHNR:KHZrb) Surrii03/29/2019 "Do we inherit our original classes or do we have new rules to play by?" Kyrio03/29/2019 (no worries ^^ it's a great show so far) Airyuu03/29/2019 (humanoid races that can use equipment and stuff can pick up a class, like Eric still being a brawler, but there's probably class limitations) (As with most things, I'm letting people decide on their own) Farnix03/29/2019 "I think I'd prefer to not fight, if that's an option. I just wanted to heal." Drake the Zevashi Roach03/29/2019 ( ) "The choice is up to you...." He went on to say. "You're classified as 'monsters' now. But, your subclass can fir 'you' more readily. And since, I believe, you're both just starting- That should be easy regardless~" He seemingly 'grinned' without showing off his face in either case. "You may choose to fight. You may choose to heal. You may choose whatever you wish- Just know you're apart of something now." He paused again, and bowed once more. "With that, I take my leave- You're free to roam, and interact with the other's. I'm sure they'll be happy to meet you, and welcome you to the fold~" With that- The black shrouds of shadow began to appear again, and envelop the figure. Surrii03/29/2019 "Well that's not menacing or foreshadowing in the slightest is it..?"(edited) Drake the Zevashi Roach03/29/2019 "I bid you good luck~" He stated- Before seemingly vanishing from view entirely. Gone. Zip, nada! -Leaving Surrii and Farnix to their own devices. Surrii03/29/2019 Surrii collected up his discarded gear Farnix03/29/2019 "Whelp" Surrii03/29/2019 "None of this is going to fit me aside from maybe the chain mail.." Farnix03/29/2019 "I need to find some pants" Surrii03/29/2019 "How would a spider even wear pants...?" Farnix03/29/2019 "or a tailor" looking at the robe Drake the Zevashi Roach03/29/2019 (You can go to the City- Or you can go to the wilds. Up to you. ~<3 Hope you enjoyed!) Farnix03/29/2019 (yeah, it was great) Surrii03/29/2019 *Surrii goes to #crossed-realms-city * (It was great thanks, but I think classes still need to be established) Drake the Zevashi Roach03/29/2019 (I left that up to you on purpose.- We know you're classed as monsters but yeah. Everything else is player choice- Rule of Fun as Kyrio says*) Airyuu03/29/2019 (Generally some things just have their monster class being a class. And learning skills like bite and poison. 'beast men races' that use equipment, though can branch out more. So it's.. what kind of class do you want to be?) Surrii03/29/2019 (Wasn't sure if Otter classified as beastman, and I don't know how spider does classify as beastmen lol) (If it's up to us though I'll take it) Farnix03/29/2019 (I'm anthro, so I assume that would be beast man) Drake the Zevashi Roach03/29/2019 (I did it based on random and by pure choice. Really- It's to you if you wanna go down a subclass route that makes sense to these species. Or go 'feral' and not have a class outside of beast/monster. Rule of Fun.)(edited) (It's essentially an open fantasy world and it's in the process of being built as we go along- Making things up as we go. Purely for fun.) (That about sums it up, Airyuu?) Airyuu03/29/2019 (Yup) Pixelnator03/29/2019 (I'd imagine a spider could level up into drider) Airyuu03/29/2019 (Like the two Dragonlings, are just... dragonlings without classes right now. While we have a Weasel Brawler as well) Drake the Zevashi Roach03/29/2019 (And we have Drake- Who is a Swole Anole. Lizard man. Tank class.)